Harem
by Allanna Stone
Summary: While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shah's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Harem**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMETY:**

**While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shaa's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?**

Azure smiled as she walked through the hallways of the her home in the imperal palace. She was so happy to be back in Persia again- not that she didn't enjoy Russia, which she did- she just missed her home.

Azure smiled at a few of her father's harem girls as she scuttled past them. They turned and bowed to her, their foreheads touching the fine marble floor as the princess passed by them, her delicate silver anklets tinkling merrily as she stepped through the grand palace.

"Nothing has changed," the stunning seventeen year old princess beamed as she rounded a corner. She slammed into someone and stumbled back, grunting as she fell down from the impact of her fall. She looked up to see who had accidently caused for her to meet the floor and felt her breath being stolen from her lungs.

It was a man, taller than her father was, at about six foot seven inches tall. His dark gold eyes took in the small girl that was on the floor and he extended a hand with long fingers to help her up. Azure's eyes roamed his heavily muscular figure, pausing on his face, which was covered by a white porclain half mask that expsed the right side of a handsome face. It covered half of his face, slanting off at just above his full upper lip. The portion visible was daangerously handsome, the strong chin, the defined cheekbones, the thick, but yet elegant brows. His hair was a thick raven black, slicked back perfectly not a hair out of place.

Azure stared into his liquid gold eyes, taken by his manly beauty before she noticed that he had extended his hand towards her. She blushed a pretty shade of red that only complimented her fair skin

"You should watch were your going," the man advised her, his silky voice making shivers run up and down Azure's spine, dispite the warmth that flooded into the palace.

"I'm sorry- I wasn't watching where I was going," stammered Azure before turning and fleeing him. _Who was he? He is so handsome!_ Azure thought as she slowed to a walk. She found herself near her bed chambers, so she turned to entered her room.

Azure smiled as she twirled around, her bare feet gently striking the marble floor. Her chambers were fit for a princess (which she was). The walls were draped with expensive silks that were the color of the ocean on a calm day. Her bed was just pillows on the floor with a light canopy that flowed down for privacy, should she ever want it. There was a bookshelv=f that took up most of one wall with a doorway that led out onto a spacious balcony that overlooked the gardens.

Azure felt something tugging at her leg and looked down, smiling as she saw the leader of the small litter of kittens that she adopted as her own. She bent down and scooped the little scrap of fur into her hands before bringing him up to her chin for a quick cuddle.

"Hello, Parmida," she cooed to the little kitten, who purred as she nestled her tiny head against the girl's chest. azure smiled as she stepped towards her bed to sit down. Once she was sitting, five other small kittens bounded from their hiding spot and began to climb up Azure in an attent to sit on her lap.

Azure smiled as she leaned back onto her elbows, allowing for her pets to climb all over her petite body. She giggled as Sher clambered on top of her head and meowed triphantly, balancing himself on top of his mitress's head with a smug look on his face.

"Come here, you," the princess ordered her pet, reaching up to grab the most troublesome of the litter, resulting in him jumping off her head and onto her shoulder.

"Princess."

Azure looked up to see a servant standing in the doorway, head lowered, hands clasped loosely in front of her. "The Shah requests your presnce in the throne room."

The princess thanked the servant and stood with difficulty, for her kittens didn't want to leave their mistress's lap/ finally after ten minutes of coxing and threatning, the princess was standing with her pet sitting behind her in a singel file line. Azure walked to the door with her kittens scampering after her, their tails high up in the air like banners of victory, ready to follow their mistress wherever she would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMETY:**

**While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shah's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?**

Erik Destler was waiting in the Shah's throneroom to meet the pump, roly poly man's daughter, who was according to the shah, the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth.

Suddenly, the guards at the door straightened up and bowed to someone who Erik could not see fully. The person stepped into the large throne room and walked up to the dias where the khah sat. Erik payed the person no mind, instead focasing on the wall in front of him. It wasn't until his nose picked up the scents of something that smelled like flowers and spices that he turned his attention to the person who was bowing to the khah. He felt his breath being stolen from his lungs as he gazed at the sma egirl who he had ran into earlier that morning.

"You wished to see me, father?" the delicate creature asked, her eyelashes lowered over her sapphire blue eyes as she looked up to the man sitting on the golden throne. She was a darling young woman, south of five feet, with a slender, curvy body that was hugged by a crop top with cut of puff sleeves, and a jeweled encrusted headband that kept her colletion of tiny black braids out of her long lashed eyes.

"Azure," smiled the khah, holding his arms open for his daughter to come to him. The princess did so with a little squeal and speed that surprised Erik. She bounded up the steps that led to the shah's throne and threw her arms around his neck. "I have something for you, love." He pulled out a silk bag from behind the throne and presented it to his daughter with a smile and bow of the head. The young princess carefully opened the bag before removing a stunning necklace made of rubies and sapphires with matching earrings and wrist cuffs. She smiled before hugging her father around the neck tightly.

A loud _**MEOW**_ grabbed the two men's attention and they looked down to see a small litter of six tiny Persian kittens. The white fluffballs were all sitting in a single filed line as they looked up at their mistress with big, adoring kitten eyes. Azure giggled before stepping down to pick up and kitten and present it to her father.

The khah chuckled as his meaty hand took the kitten from his daughter and stroked it gently with a finger. The kitten began to purr and nuzzled it's head up into the man's fingers all the more.

Erik couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He could very easily see the khah and the princess as peasents; the khah in a chair next to a fireplace, and Azure just returning for the marketplace with dinner.

The princess looked up at him just then and Erik felt a wave of something that he had never felt in his life stirring up inside of him. He pushed the feeling away as the khah introduced to his daughter. The princess smiled brightly at him before saying something in her natice language to him, which Erik only nodded in responce to.

The princess chatted with her father for a while more before noticing that two of her pets were sound asleep. She excused herself with a smile and kiss to the khah's cheek before scooping up her tired pets and skipping from the throne room, her small line of feline soldiers marching after her.

She hadn't left the room when fierious yowls pierced the air, along with her short and sudden scream.

Erik didn't waste any time, leaping up with his punjab lasso in hand as he rushed to the princess's aid. When he reached the doors, he found the princess was in a headlock with a man who Erik knew was an assassin. All six of her kittens were biting and clawing the man as he fought to slit the girl's throat. Without even think, Erik noosed the man and pulled, snapping his nek instantainously. Azure fell to the ground with a loud gasp and took in a shaky gulp of air. Her pets surrounded her, offering her licks and purrs, happy that she was safe.

Erik called over a guard who had rushed to the scene and ordered him to remove the body at one before helping Azure to stand and leading her to her chambers. He now knew why the khah wanted him to be her bodyguard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harem**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMETY:**

**While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shah's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?**

Erik gazed at Azure as she slept peacefully. He wondered why someone would want to kill her- it would be the khah that the assassin would want. Unless they wanted to drive him past the point of insanity; Erik could tell that the ruler of Persia doted on his only daughter, judging by the expensive gift that he had presented her with.

Erik sighed heavily before standing to take his place out in the hallway. He would watch from the doorway to see if their would be any more attempts on the young princess's life that night.

~xXx~

Azure woke up in the middle of the night, panting and shivering hard from the nightmare that had plagued her thoughts since the atemped assassination the day before. She stood and walked out to the balcony, not caring that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her glorious nudity.

Her bare feet lightly padded the marble floor as she breathed in the scents of the full moon lit night. She leaned up against the railings, smiling as she lifted her face up to meet the full moon's kisses.

She was so engrossed in greeting the night that she failed to notice that she wasn't alone until a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She yelped and froze in place, her arms wrapped around herself as she trembled with fear.

"You should not be out here," scolded Erik before turning her so that way she was facing him. He gently pushed an escaped briad back behind her ear as he bent to to whisper one last word into her ear.

"Alone."

Azure continued to shiver from the dangerous man's words. He placed a hand onto her back as he began to lead her back into her room, and a jolt of fire shivered down her body, making her toes curl and knees buckle. But before she could hit the ground, Erik caught her and hoisted her up into his strong arms. To his surprise, she barely weighed anything at all.

Erik carried her back into her room and knelt at her bed, gently placing her into the pillows, where she gazed at him with big doe eyes. Erik didn't look at her as he left her room to resume his station in the doorway.

About an hour later, Erik was woken from a light doze by the sounds of mutters and moans. He peeked into Princess Azure's room and rushed inside when he saw that she was having a nightmare.

"Wake up," he ordered her, reaching out to gently shaking her awake. The second his heavily callused hand brushed her bare shoulder, she jolted awake, sitting up as she looked about her with fear in her eyes. Erik tried in vain not to stared at her chest, where her lush breaths were jigging as she panted and struggled for air. "You were dreaming," Erik informed her in a slightly husky voice before standing to leave.

"Please don't leave me!" begged the princess, terror written all over her face as she grabbed ahold of Erik's hand. For a moment, it looked like Erik would refuse, but then he knelt and made himself comfortable on the floor, where Azure snuggled herself next to his tall, muscualr body. She sighed lightly, inhaling his manly scent before falling asleep, her nude body pressed up against her bodyguard's form.

Erik found himself playing with her tiny braids as she slept, his other hand resting on her thigh in a sexual manner. He didn;t care though- she was beautiful.

He found himself looking around her room and soon was captured by the wall of books that decorated off to one side. He iched to stand up and see what kind of books that the young princess read, however, he didn't want to wake her up. He got an odd feeling that Azure was often prone to nightmares. He sighed heavily as he shifted into a more comforortable postion, waking up Azure.

"I'm a light sleeper," she murmured, yawning as she stretched a bittle, her stomach flexing as she cracking her stiff muscles, making Erik wince a bit. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. When he looked at Azure again, she was up and sauntering over to a door that was hidden behind silk curtains. She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Erik to jump up and follow her into a closet of sorts. She grabbed a yellow crop top with dramatic sleeves and pink bottoms before dressing herself in front of Erik, having no reguards for modesty wahtsoever. When she had finsihed dressing, she looked up to see her bodyguard leaning in the doorway with a hard look on his face as he gazed at her. Azure walked up to him and placed her hands onto his chest, ignoring the shivers that raked her body as she toutched him.

"Do you get nightmares often?" Erik asked her, his voice still husky.

"Sometimes," answered Azure before gently pushing him out of her way and walking to a small bed, where Erik saw all six kittens were waking up with little mews of sleepiness.

"Good morning, Amani, Darice, Lila, Radwan, Parmida, Sher, she crooned softly, kissing each of her pets atop the head. She giffled as Sher licked her nose with utteradoration on his face before jumping onto her shoulder. To Erik's amusment, all of the kittens lines up behind their mistress as she walked from her room to the dining hall for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harem**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMETY:**

**While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shah's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?**

Azure smiled as she fed her kittens the best milk and fish that the cook had espeically for the young princess's pets. She knelt next to her pets and hummed a little song as she petted Lila. Erik watched as Azure looked after her kittens with respect and amazement. He knew that in Persia, animals were treated like family, but the princess treated her pets like they were royalty.

Azure stood once she knew that her pets were pampered to her liking and walked over to the pillows that were scattered around the small dining room before seating herself on one and smiling at Erik, who stood next to the door with his hands folded behind his back. He appeared relaxed, but Azure knew better- he was her father's trained assassin- he would not hesitate to kill anyone.

Azure smiled as a serving girl entered the room with a tray laden with the princess's breakfast- bread with sliced goat cheese, a light cold suop and tea. Azure smiled as a second servent entered the room with Erik's meal, which she had inisted he take with her, to his protests. She washed her hands with the warm cloth before picking up the bread and biting into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Erik nibbling on his bread.

"Why don't you remove your mask and eat?" Azure asked him, sipping her soup delicately.

"Because my face is that of death," he answered somberly. "I do not wish to give you more nightmares with my horrid face."

Azure made a small sound of pity before returning to her meal. The next few minutes passed by in awkward silence before Azure finished her meal and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She then took a book that she had brought with her and cracked it open to the page where she had left off on and began to dive into the world of knights, dragons, and princesses in distress.

Erik watched his young charge reading and felt his pants shrinking dramatically. He shifted, trying to release some of the pressure that his manhood was under with little success. He finally gave up and pushed the uncomfortable feeling to the back of his mind.

It seemed as though watching Azure read turned him on.

~xXx~

After breakfast, Azure went out into the gardens for a walk. She giggled as her kittens played in the flower beds, tumbling in the flowers and pouncing on each other as they pretended that they were tigers.

Azure shreiked as Radwan pounced on her bare toes, errupting into giggles as he playfully bit them. Erik raced around from behind the trees, where he had been lazing, looking like a servant who had time off. He froze when he saw the young princess with her toes being attack and before he could stop himself he had grabbed the princess around the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry- I'll save you from the ferious man eating beast!" he cried, begining to run away in slow motion.

"It it's a man eating beast, then I have nothing to worry about," quipped Azure. "Because it'll eat you and not me."

Erik growled and playfully pinched her read as the small tribe of kittens caught up to the man who was "kidnapping" their mitsress. He all yowled and began to bite of his ankles, making him cry out dramatcially and fall onto the ground as though he had died, in the proccess, releasing Azure. She crawled on top of him, worried for her "hero", who craacked open an ear and "died".

Azure shook her head as she attacked his armpits with tickles. With a loud yelp, Erik jumped up and pinned Azure underneath him with her hands above her head. He looked down at her with a look in his liquid gold eyes that made shivers run up and down her spine.

"What were you doing?" he asked her.

Azure blinked. He had never been tickled before?

She pried a hand free of his grasp and carefully edged it down to his stomach, where she began to lightly brush the pads of her fingers against the hard muscles that made up his body.

Erik chuckled as the feeling took over him, bracing himself over Azure by leaning on his elbows and knees, making it look like they were doing something that the Persian people thought was a part of everyday life.

Azure felt something hard poking her in the leg as she continued to lightly tickle her bodyguard. Her hand slowly inched downwards until she touched the buldge. Erik groaned lightly, his head bowing down as Azure shyly explored the bump that was pressing into her leg. It was inside Erik's pants and was huge- so huge that she couldn't tell where it started or where it ended.

Azure then spread her palm out over the bump and gently rubbed it, causing for Erik to moan and buck him hep into her hand all the more.

"What is it?" she finally asked him shyly.

Erik blinked down at her.

She didn't know what a cock was?

Erik crawled off of her and pulled her into the privetcy of the trees befor eturning to face her. He quickly undid the belt that held his trousers up and dropped them low enough for Azure to see his giant manhood.

Azure's eyes widened as she exaimined the object that was infront of her. She knelt so that way she was at eye level and looked at the giant, quivering mound of flesh that was leaking at the tip. She reached out with a hesitant finger and lightly traced the vein that wrapped around the objet. Erik gasped and Azure snatched her hand back in fear.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked him innocently, her hand now on hip hip. Erik shook his head and guided her hand back to his length, where he shaped her hand so that was it was wrapped around his manhood.

"Pump," he ordered her.

Azure blinked in confusement.

"Pump, mustafo?" she asked him, using her father's nickname for the assassin. Erik quickly showed her what to do, groaning as her fingers began to do what he wanted. Azure's mouth then bowed down to kiss the slip that was leaking precum, tasting the sweetness of his juices. She suddenly drew back shy as a blushing virgin on her wedding night.

Erik looked down at her and smiled as he gently tepped his cock on her lips, making her open up and take in as much of his length as he possibly could. Her hands went to go massage the rest of his manhood and balls, which were about the size of twin grapfruits.

Erik groaned as she suckled and lightly nipped at his cock, making his stmach feel like it would explode if she didn't stop soon. She began to hum, intensifying the amazing sensation by a thousand fold. Erik couldn't take it anymore, he finally released himwith with a low keening sound of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Azure slid her mouth down again, as far as it would go, relishing how he arched up into her and made a convulsive grab for her shoulder. Flushed with bashfulness, she quickened herself, using both her hands and mouth, with vigor, and a short moment later, he stiffened, made an intriguing sound not quite like anything he had done before- and Azure's mouth was suddenly full of something that tasted rather sweet.

"Oh!" Her eyes were huge and round, her exclamation muffled around the object in her mouth- which twitched and gave her another squirt for her pains.

Azure removed her head from Erik;s cock and grinned sheepishly up at him before wiping her mouth with her hands and standing, breathing heavily from what little air she had recieved from that pleasureable experience.

Erik quickly stuffed his cock back into his trousers and made himself presntable before following the princess to the fountain, where she was washing off.

He decided that he would join her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harem**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMETY:**

**While living in Persia, Erik Destler falls head over heels in love with the Shah's daughter. What happens when Princess Azure returns his feelings?**

For the rest of the day, Azure snuck looks at her handsome bodyguard from underneath her eyelashes and took every opportunity to touch his hand, even going to as far to touch his arm when she was changing her direction while walking in the hallways. Erik followed her like a puppy, being sure to keep far away so that she may have her privacy, but close enough so that he could protect her if needed.

Finally, Azure retired to her room for the night, claiming to be tired.

She entered her room first, smiling when Erik entered after her, shutting the door softly. She suddenly was nervous. What did she do when making love to a man for the first time?

Erik stalked across the room before gently taking her into his arms and bowing over her to kiss her soft lips. Azure gasped at the amazing sensation that clouded over her mind as Erik's kisses trailed down her face to her neck, where he gently bit at her pulse point, making her cry out softly. It wasn't until she felt the cool air on her body did she realize that Erik had undraped her robe from around her body. Azure blushed and turned away, trying to conceal what little modesty she now had.

Erik followed her and gently pried her arms away from her chest, looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes; a look that made Azure's heart thud faster. He then tilted her head up as he carefully sat down on the scattering of pillows that was her bed with Azure in his lap as he continued to kiss her. One of his hands went from her back to her breast, where it began to pinch and massage her. Azure gasped and arched her back as Erik continued to torture her.

Suddenly, Erik's hand wandered down to Azure's most privet place. She blushed as Erik's fingers gently brushed back the thick tuff of dark hair that covered her maidenhood, his fingers gently tickling her bulb. Erik gently laid her down so that way she was on her back and parted her legs for his face. Azure nervously wondered what he would do before she felt his mouth nuzzling at her soaking core. Azure let out a loud groan of pleasure at the assassin began to lick and kiss her dripping womanhood, pausing every now and then for air. Azure's cries of estancy were what egged the dangerous assassin on until with one last moan, Azure's juices came spilling out of her sweet, virgin womanhood. Azure collapsed onto her pillows, her plump chest heaving, trying to regain the air that had been robbed from her during her second time having oral sex.

Erik found himself scooping Azure into his arms as he stood, one arm bent around her back, the other capturing her legs to help lift her. To his surprise, she weighed close to nothing at all. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, his lips lingering, never breaking, as Erik braced her back up against the wall so that way they were face to face.

Erik couldn't control his lust for her as he brushed his fingers through her collection of tiny braids and grabbed a fistful of her hair in his hand before kissing her harder. He needed for the young princess to know that he lusted for her. The kiss went from soft and loving to passionate and needy. All that Erik could hear were her loud moans of pleasure and all Azure could feel was his lips on hers and his tongue playing with hers.

The next thing that Erik knew was that Azure had somehow or other managed to wrestle his shirt off without breaking the kiss. She tossed the garment into a random direction, her fingers going to work at the waistband of his trousers.

Erik broke the kiss to breath, panting as he noticed that Azure's lips were bruised from all the kissing that he had been raining onto her sweet mouth. He then realized that Azure had managed to untie the belt that held up his trousers and that the pants were now around his ankles. He carefully stepped out of the article of clothing before bending down to kiss Azure one more time before he noticed how goddess like Azure looked. Her tiny braids were in need of being redone soon; Erik could tell that she had unruly curly hair that came to her hips. Her breasts were full and perky, leaving Erik's mouth watering as he brought his mouth down onto them, causing for Azure to squeak in shock of the new feeling that was consuming her body. She moaned and whimpered, her sounds coming like music to Erik's ears as she bucked and arched herself further into his mouth. Erik would kill to hear those sounds again!

He brought his hand up to massage her other breast, his fingers lightly pinching and prodding her, making her moan and cry out louder. Erik wasn't afraid that anyone would hear them; no one dared to venture here at nights for the princess had her "killer felines" who would attack anyone who dared to step foot in the part of the palace.

Erik lifted his face to hers and kissed her sweaty forehead. He watched her blue eyes open slowly and gaze into his. She looked so blissfully happy and exhausted. Erik didn't know if the beautiful, virgin creature before him would be able to handle him, but he couldn't stop now. Erik grasped his manhood in one hand and guided it towards her entrance. When his head touched her lips, her eyes opened widely, making her look unsure; not from him, but from the sheer size of him trying to penitarte her.

Erik began to push himself through her entrance, stopping when he saw that her face was scrunched up in pain. He bent down to kiss her forehead, murmuring softly into her ear, "This will hurt, but only the first time."

And then, he took the plunge.

He hated hearing Azure's whimpers of pain as he allowed her time to adjust to his mammoth size. To pass the time, he kissed her face and chest, trying to make her think of something else for a while until the pain stopped. At the time Azure began to relax, Erik shifted, allowing his manhood to slide out of her deflowered opening. Azure moaned and wrapped one leg around his waist, her other leg going to hook over his shoulder, creating a mind boggling sensation for the two as Erik found himself bucking his hips into her pelvis, going faster than he had ever gone before.

After a few minutes Erik started to thrust some more and her cries of pain became moans of pleasure. Erik had swore that he would give her pleasure and this wasn't a promise that he was going to break. She was uncontrollably tight and Erik almost came right away when he gave his first thrust. He didn't want to take pleasure first; she was going to peak first.

Just as Erik thought that she started convulsing and inside she began squeezing him until he couldn't hold it in any longer. Their sighs and groans grew to incredible volume and were one. Erik's seed erupted from inside him and went into Azure's womb.

"That was…" panted Azure, trying to muster up the breath to say what it was that she wanted to say.

"Shh…" murmured Erik softly, pushing back her escaped curls from her eyes and tucking them behind her ear where they belonged. "It's alright- you don't have to say anything. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

But Azure was already asleep.


End file.
